Close Your Eyes, Make a Wish
by Charlie's Labyrinth
Summary: It's been 5 years since Jim Hawkin's adventures on the RLS Legacy, and he became an Agent of a corporation, Wishing Star, who send out sattellites to record wishes from other planets, and send it back to Star's HQ. The Agents set out to make these wishes come true. But what happens when Jim is sent out to a previously uninhabited planet, where an agent went missing 25 years ago?


_Close Your Eyes, Make a Wish_

_A small cabin in the cold, winter woods of Top Knot, on the planet of Timberpound._

I've lived here all my life, surrounded by my father's wolves and my mother's quilted blankets. I sleep under the stars every night on my birthday, July 18th. Top Knot is always cold, but at least July is bearable.

But tonight seems different. The stars are twinkling brightly, more than usual. I walk to the clearing by the stream, about a mile and a half away from home. Coal, my dark grey husky, walks beside me, his blue eyes wide and penetrating, watching everything. He feels something, too. We make it into the clearing and I spread out the blanket I've brought, and the lantern is placed on a tree stump, brightening the woods around us. I lay down and look up at the sky.

A flash of light crosses the blue pool of sky above me. A shooting star. I close my eyes and make a wish, and drift off to sleep…

**Jim's Case**

My watch goes off with a loud beep, forcing me to sit up quickly, bonking my head on the bunk above me.

"Watch it, mate!" my roommate, Alexander Silent, grumbles sleepily, "Why do'ya hafta get up so eearlyy…" he says, clearly drifting off to sleep, his words slurring.

I glance at my watch. 0100. Jesus, why? I notice a light blinking on the side that's never blinked before.

"Alex…" I whisper, my voice rasping, "Wha… what do you make of this?"

He groans and looks over, his grey eyes widening like saucers. "Jim… You have a case!" he yells excitedly.

I hop up out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, and quickly slipping into a pair of sneakers. I race out of my room and down the hall, my hair messy and shirt wrinkled. I slide into the conference room where Sir Gastoff and Mr. Galton sit, in beautifully made suits and ties, looking at me curiously. I stand at attention, and salute. They nod for me to sit.

"You have a case, Agent Hawkins. Time for you to put your training to the test. Don't fail us." Galton rasps, whilst the both move their mouths. Creepy as hell, I know. Legend has it that they're conjoined twins and that's why they are never seen standing up.

"Aye, sir. Where am I off to, sir?" I respond, gaging their reaction carefully. They are the head of our entire corporation and I only just graduated out of the Agency Training School. I need to be careful.

"Top Knot, in Timberpound. It's July there, but cold. You'll need sweaters and heavy boots. Bring your watch, note books, and any other essentials you deem necessary. You're looking for a girl, 20, long, long curly hair. 5'9"." Gastoff says, his voice slightly deeper than Galton's, but still their lips move together.

"But sir… No one has lived in Top Knot in 25 years, not since Agent Young went missing." I say, speechless.

They glare at me, and I nod, saluting them and running back to my room. Alex is standing there, lazily looking for his pants.

"Alex… I… I'm going to Top Knot…" I stutter, going through the motions of packing my bag, still in shock.

Alex laughs loudly. "That's ridiculous! No one's lived there for 200 years, and no one's been there in 25 of 'em!" He chuckles. "This is just a test to see if you can follow orders, I'm guessing."

I sigh. "Maybe you're right. Well, anyways, wish me luck!" I call, tugging on a pair of hiking boots and a sweater, hopping out the door to the transport arena.

"Don't die!" Alex calls after me, laughing. Yah, that's comforting.

**Cleminkx's Wish**

'I wish I wasn't alone.' I think to myself, before falling asleep. I am jerked up soon enough when I hear a loud crash down the stream, the opposite way, thankfully, of the cabin.

"What the hell…" I mutter under my breath, quietly creeping towards the sound, and a smell hits my nose. Fire. My mind races, and I rush towards it with a pail of water from the well (I brought it with me for water). I hit the newly-made clearing, dowsing the fire in ice cold stream water. I do that until the flames are out, and find, in the middle of a blackened crater, an oval-shaped, charred, containment unit. I approach it cautiously, covering my nose with my hand and tying my hair up with the other.

Suddenly, the pod emits a great _**whoosh**_ing sound, and a gust of warm air hits my cold skin, sending warm chills through me. A hatch opens up and a figure emerges. My eyes go wide. It's the figure of a… boy?

He groans, stretching, and mutters, "Liers… not even close to being as easy as Solar Surfing." He coughed, straightening his clothes and running his hands through his hair. He steps out of the gloom.

He looks up, and, seeing me, jumps back.

"Shit! I- I mean, uh…" he clears his throat, "Who-who are you?" he asks, standing up tall and straight.

I wrap my hair around my fingers, twisting it. "Cleminkx. Cleminkx Young. And you are?"

He blinks, looking at me, his face going pale. "Oh! Uh… uh… my name is Jim Hawkins. Agent Jim Hawkins, of Belfast." He grins proudly.

I look into the sky, at the distant spaceport of Belfast – a crescent-moon-shaped planet, bright and somewhat far from us. I close my eyes and silently send out a message to the stars.

'Thank you!'


End file.
